Us
by Fuu Tachibana
Summary: Malam itu adalah kesalahan. Niat Uchiha bungsu untuk membuat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya berbalik menjadi bumerang. Naruto ingin meminta maaf padanya, tapi Sasuke benar-benar menghindar. Apakah kisah mereka hanya sampai di sini?/Sequel of Break Up Or Marry?/Italic for flashback.


**_Naruto POV_**

"Biayanya delapan puluh ribu _yen_, tuan—"

Kulemparkan uang seratus ribu _yen _ke kursi penumpang dan berbalik keluar dari taksi yang berwarna kuning dengan garis-garis hitam. Tanpa menoleh, aku segera berlari memasuki bandara tempat pesawat_nya_ akan lepas landas. Aku sungguh cemas. Aku sama sekali belum mengatakan permintaan maafku padanya.

Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang wanita berusia 40 tahunan. Dengan menggumam maaf, aku membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya yang tercecer. Sebelum pergi aku membungkuk maaf dan kembali berlari memasuki bandara.

Aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan_nya_.

.

"_Lihat jalan, dong!"_

"_Kau yang tidak lihat jalan, _Dobe_."_

"_Sialan!" Beberapa orang berusaha menahanku yang hendak menghajar wajah angkuh khas Uchiha._

_Ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Lihat siapa yang bicara."_

"_Kau menyebalkan, _Teme—_"_

Cup!

.

.

**_Us_**

_._

_characters owned by_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

_story owned by _**Fuu Tachibana**

.

.

Aku tertawa kecil mengenangnya. Momen pada awal pertemuan kami memang nyentrik, tapi itu semakin membuatku tidak bisa melupakannya. Tidak ada hari bagiku tanpa menyumpahi_nya_. Lalu, dengan licik _ia_ membungkam mulutku dengan sebuah klaim.

.

"Teme _sialan! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Kau membuat selera makanku hilang!" teriakku padanya yang tiba-tiba datang mengusir sahabatku_—_Kiba_—_dan duduk di sampingku. Hal yang sangat langka bila selera makanku hilang karena nafsu makanku sangatlah besar, apalagi menuku hari ini adalah ramen._

_Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sampai mataku harus menyipit untuk memastikan ia tersenyum atau tidak. Benar-benar seperti Monalisa._

"_Bisakah kau pergi dari sini? aku mual melihat wajahmu," ucapku sinis dengan separuh menahan diri dari kemarahan yang ada. Kejadian saat pertama kali kami bertemu telah membuatku terkena skandal yang tidak-tidak, padahal aku hanya seorang mahasiswa baru dan dia adalah dosenku._

"_Hn."_

_Aku berusaha menahan rasa marah yang muncul dua kali lipat. "Hn itu apa? Iya atau tidak?" Aku mulai mendesaknya. Gigiku sedikit menggertak ketika lengkungan bibirnya semakin tinggi. Gosh … semoga aku punya kesabaran_—

"_Hn."_

—_Tuhan, aku memang tidak dilahirkan sebagai orang penyabar. "Brengsek! Berkatalah yang jelas!"_

"_Hn."_

_Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan menggebrak meja kantin dengan keras, tidak peduli kami sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan yang sangat besar ini. "Masalahmu apa, sih? Kau ingin aku menjauh? SUDAH! Kau ingin aku tidak membuat masalah? SUDAH! Aku sudah cukup menderita sejak pertemuan pertama kita! Jadi sebaiknya kau jelaskan kenapa sikapmu menjadi amat sangat menyebalkan begini, _TEME_!"_

_Akhirnya ia menghela napas dan berdiri dengan tenang. "Kau ingin aku menjelaskannya? ... Baiklah."_

_Mendadak ia menaiki meja dengan satu langkah panjang dan menarikku_—_atau lebih tepatnya menyeretku. Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lenganku, tapi dengan mudah ia mengangkatku sehingga aku terjatuh ke dada berototnya._

_Ia memulai ucapannya dengan nada lirih di telingaku, membuatku geli karena nafas hangatnya yang menerpa kulitku yang sensitif, "Mulai sekarang … NAMIKAZE NARUTO ADALAH MILIK UCHIHA SASUKE! SIAPAPUN YANG MENGGANGGU AKAN KUKELUARKAN DARI UNIVERSITAS INI!"_

_Hening._

_Semua orang yang berada di kantin memandang kami dengan tatapan terkejut._

_Aku pun begitu. Kutatap ia dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mulutku menganga. _Bloody hell—

"_SUIIIIIIIT!"_

"_SELAMAT YANG JADIAN!"_

"_KAMI SUDAH TAHU AKAN SEPERTI INI!"_

_Tepuk tangan menggegap-gempita memenuhi seisi ruangan. Seluruh orang bersorak-sorai dengan gembira. Bahkan para fans wanitanya juga bertepuk tangan dengan mengusap sapu tangan pada mata mereka_—_menangis._

_Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Kupandang wajahnya yang tersenyum puas. Senyuman yang pertama kali kulihat._

_._

_._

Langkahku semakin cepat. Aku perhenti di depan papan elektronik yang menunjukkan jadwal keberangkatan penerbangan internasional hari ini. Aku berharap semoga pesawatnya menunda jadwal—

—agar aku …

Bisa meraih_nya_….

.

"_APA MAUMU, SIALAN?! KENAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA MENGKLAIMKU SEPERTI ITU SEOLAH AKU ADALAH SEBUAH BARANG?!"_

"_Tidak baik berbicara seperti itu pada direktur universitas. Kau bisa dikeluarkan."_

"_HANYA DENGAN PANGKAT DIREKTUR BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA MENGELUARKANKU, _TEME_!"_

"_Ya, jika direktur tidak memegang 60% saham universitas." Ia tersenyum licik._

_Aku menghela napas frustasi dan duduk di sofa ruang direktur. Aku benar-benar baru tahu ia juga menjabat sebagai direktur. Demi tuhan, aku hanya ingin menjalani masa kuliah yang normal dan lulus dari universitas ternama ini. Kemudian mencari pekerjaan, sukses, dan menikah. Sekarang orang di hadapanku menghancurkan semuanya._

_Ia duduk di sampingku dan menatapku. "Kau lelah, hm?"_

_Aku mengalihkan wajahku darinya. "Kau menghancurkan semuanya."_

_Ia tidak menjawab. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapanku._

"_Reputasi, nama baik, masa depan … semuanya hilang." Aku meremas rambutku kesal. "Kau MERUSAKNYA!"_

"_Ya sudah."_

_Sontak aku menoleh padanya. "TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU, _TE—_" Ucapanku terhenti ketika aku menyadari seberapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajahku. Kedua cuping hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Iris safirku tidak bisa lepas dari kedua onyx hitamnya yang seperti menghisapku._

"_Tinggal..."_

_Ia memegang kedua tanganku dengan tangannya dan menahan tanganku bergerak. Melihat wajahnya yang semakin dekat, secara refleks aku menjauh. Ia mendekat … dan aku menjauh. Punggungku terhenti ketika aku menyentuh permukaan sofa. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

"_Dibuat lagi, 'kan?"_

_Setelah itu ia menyerang bibirku ganas. Aku memejamkan mata_—_kaget_._ Tanpa perlawanan, ia segera memasuki mulutku. Menjilat. Melumat. Menghisap. Tak butuh waktu lama, aku segera menyadari apa yang terjadi. Aku menggunakan lidahku untuk melawannya, berusaha membuat lidahnya keluar dari mulutku. Lidahnya bergerak semakin aktif. Membelit lidahku dan memainkannya di dalam mulutku._

_Aku melenguh ketika merasakan sebuah usapan pada tonjolan di dadaku. Gerakan lidahku semakin kacau ketika usapan itu menjadi semakin liar. Kakiku mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Tanganku telah terikat sabuk dan kancing kemejaku terbuka sepenuhnya. Sejak kapan ia melakukannya?_

"_Ngh … mmmh … nggghh …." Aku berusaha memberi kode bahwa aku membutuhkan asupan oksigen di ruangan ber-AC ini. Lidahnya sama sekali tidak beranjak dari mulutku. Ia tidak mendengar lenguhanku atau … tidak mendengarkan?_

"_Mmmmmhh … nggg … mmmnhrrgg …." _

_Kali ini ia melepaskanku. Sepertinya ia menyadari aku berada dalam kondisi darurat. Aku menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dengan tersengal-sengal. Aku mendongak kelelahan. Wajahku pasti sudah merah sekarang. Kakiku semakin bergerak tidak nyaman. Tanpa sengaja pahaku mengenai sesuatu yang telah mengeras._

_Bagaikan alarm, ia segera menyerang leherku, membuatku mendongak semakin tinggi dan mendesah keras. Tubuhku serasa tersengat setiap kali ia menghisap dan menggigit, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di sana._

"_Aaaahhhhnn … tung_—_hhmmh … guuhhnn…" Kepalaku menggeliat. Otakku serasa bergetar setiap kali ia meninggalkan _hickey_ yang semakin lama semakin merambat ke bawah. Ia menghisap puting susuku dengan keras. Seluruh tubuhku seperti tersengat dan bergetar menerima rangsangan darinya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan yang satunya. Putar. Pilin. Elus. Usap. Semua itu membuatku gila._

_Aku tidak bisa menahan desahan yang mendesak keluar dari bibirku. Semuanya begitu nikmat. Meski aku tahu ini adalah hal yang salah. "I—ini salah—Ahn! Aaah … _sen—sei_hh…."_

_Sejenak, ia menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan memandangku intens. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya samar-samar karena kabut nafsu yang menutupi mataku. Aku bernafas dengan terputus-putus._

_Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku segera berpaling karena mengira ia akan menciumku, tapi ternyata ia berbisik di telingaku, "Tidak ada yang salah…." Ia mulai menjilat telingaku dengan lidahnya yang hangat, membuatku nyaris menggelinjang karenanya. Setelah itu, lidahnya semakin naik ke pipiku._

"_Di antara kita."_

_Ia kembali menciumku. Mengobrak-abrik isi mulutku dengan lidahnya. Menghisap setiap _saliva_ yang menetes. Ia mempermainkan lidahku, mengajaknya bergulat, dan membimbingnya memasuki mulutnya._

_Tubuhku kembali bergetar ketika tangannya meremas kejantananku yang telah menegang. Aku berusaha berkata di sela-sela ciuman kami, "He—hentikanhh…."_

_Ia meremas penisku semakin kuat. Aku mendesah tidak beraturan—sesuai dengan tempo remasannya. Akal sehatku seolah hilang ketika ia berkata lirih, "Tidak hari ini—"_

_Desahanku semakin keras saat ia menghisap puting susuku yang belum ia hisap, tangan kirinya memainkan tonjolan merah muda di sebelahnya, tangan kanannya terus mengusap pahaku, dan penisnya terus menggesek kepunyaanku. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi._

"—_Sayang."_

_._

_._

"_Flight to United States is now boarding at gate 30."_

Sontak aku segera melihat jam tanganku.

_04. 28 P.M._

2 menit sebelum keberangkatan pesawat_nya_. Aku segera berlari melewati orang-orang yang menarik koper mereka menuju _waiting lounge_ yang bisa dimasuki penumpang maupun non-penumpang.

Hari-hari yang kuhabiskan bersama_nya_ benar-benar bagaikan mimpi. Meski _ia_ selalu seenaknya, _ia_ tidak pernah mengabaikanku. _Ia_ selalu ada di sampingku. _Ia_ berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta pada_nya_ dengan cara_nya_ sendiri. Sungguh. Kini aku menyayangi_nya_ dan takut kehilangan_nya_. Rasa sesak dan takut semakin menyelimuti dadaku. Aku takut. Aku sungguh takut.

Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan_nya_….

"_Repeat, flight to United States is now boarding at gate 30."_

_._

_Aku meminum _wine_ di gelasku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak peduli. Ia benar-benar menyebalkan. Ck … Uchiha brengsek! Berani-beraninya dia bermain dengan wanita dan pura-pura tidak peduli padaku! Pasti ini akal bulusnya supaya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya! Seharusnya dia sudah tahu tanpa kukatakan apapun!_

_Aku mengisi kembali gelasku dengan muka merah menahan marah sekaligus mabuk. Biar saja, aku juga bisa bermain dengan wanita, kok. Aku menyeringai kecil. _

_Aku akan membalas dendam—_

_Kutenggak minuman keras berwarna merah itu. Minuman yang membuat kerongkonganku terasa panas, kepalaku semakin ringan, dan imajinasiku semakin liar._

—_Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

_._

Aku memasuki _waiting lounge_ dan segera mengedarkan pandangan, sedangkan kakiku melangkah menuju kaca tebal yang memisahkan _waiting lounge_ dengan _boarding room_. Iris safirku menelusuri setiap sudut yang ada.

Sungguh, apa yang terjadi pada malam itu adalah suatu kesalahan, kesalahan yang sangat besar. Kalau bisa, aku rela melakukan apa pun untuk memutar waktu.

Lebih baik aku mengutarakan perasaanku pada_nya _…

Daripada …

Menyakiti_nya_….

.

_Aku terbangun dengan dentuman yang sangat keras di kepalaku. Astaga, sakit sekali. Inikah _hang over_? Seperti dihantam palu raksasa berkali-kali. Aku mulai menyesal pergi ke kelab tadi malam._

"_Minumlah." Terdengar suara halus yang berasal dari sampingku. Dalam jarak pandang yang sangat terbatas, aku bisa melihat sepasang tangan putih dan mulus menyodorkan segelas air putih dan sebutir obat._

_Segera kusambar obat itu dan kuminum bersama air putih. Tidak butuh waktu lama, sakit kepalaku segera mereda._

"_Terima—" Ucapanku terhenti melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut ungu pucat duduk di sampingku tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian apapun. Di belakangnya, aku dapat melihat pakaianku dan pakaian wanita itu yang berserakan._

_Wanita itu tersenyum. "Lainkali simpanlah obat pribadi di rumahmu. Untung aku selalu membawa obat itu kemana-mana."_

_Aku tidak menjawab. Aku masih memerhatikan dirinya … dan diriku. Kami berada di apartemenku yang lama. Yah, karena aku lebih sering menginap di apartemen_nya_._

_Wanita itu tersipu malu dan menarik ujung selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. "Kenapa menatapku begitu? Oh ya, semalam permainanmu sangat hebat. Aku sampai kewalahan. Namaku Shion, kau?"_

"_Aku—"_

Cklek!

"_Naruto?"_

_Aku menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di sana. Awalnya ia hanya menatapku dengan senyum tipisnya yang seperti lukisan Monalisa. Tapi senyuman itu memudar ketika melihat wanita di sampingku._

_Ia menyeringai tipis. "Oh, begitu? Selamat, kau sudah normal."_

_Ia menutup pintu dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum aku sempat berkata apa pun._

.

.

_04.30 P.M._

Aku tidak berhasil menemukan_nya_. Tidak. TIDAK! Ini sudah dua minggu sejak aku berusaha mencari_nya_, tapi _ia_ selalu berhasil menghindar. Aku juga baru mendengar kabar ini dari Itachi, calon kakak iparku.

.

"_Itachi-_nii_, bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali belum minta maaf padanya. Setidaknya aku ingin minta maaf."_

_Itachi memandngku prihatin. Ia sangat mengerti masalah kami. Ia selalu menjadi penengah bila hubunganku dengannya sedang bermasalah. Itachi_-nii_ juga selalu membantuku agar aku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan. _

_Aku melanjutkan ucapanku, "Kumohon … tidak masalah bagiku jika Sasuke akan membuangku, jika dia tidak mau menemuiku lagi," aku tersenyum pahit, "tapi setidaknya aku ingin dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya dan betapa merasa bersalahnya aku. Hanya itu." Air mataku kembali mengalir. Sungguh. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke selama dua minggu membuatku hampir gila._

Drrt... Drrt….

_Ponsel Itachi-_nii_ bergetar. Ia sedikit menjauh dariku untuk menerimanya._

"_Halo?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Sebentar, kau di mana?"_

"_Tunggu. Jangan diputus."_

_Itachi-_nii_ memberikan ponselnya padaku. Ia berbisik pelan_, "Sasuke."

_Aku segera menerimanya. Selama dua minggu ini telepon dan pesan dariku juga tidak pernah ia angkat maupun balas. Seulas senyum mulai terukir di bibirku ketika mendengar suaranya. Astaga, betapa aku merindukan suara _baritone_ ini._

"Ada apa, _Baka Aniki_?"

"_Sas—"_

Tiiit…. Tiiit….

_Aku terhenyak. Kujauhkan ponsel Itachi-_nii_ dari telingaku. Kupandang status yang tertulis di layar. _

Call Ended_._

_Dadaku terasa sesak. Air mataku kembali menetes. "Itachi-_nii…_," panggilku dengan serak. Itachi segera duduk di sampingku dan mengelus rambut pirangku. Sesak. Sesak sekali._

_Tuhan, tolong putar waktu ini ke malam itu. Kumohon…._

"_Sasuke bilang dia sedang di bandara."_

_Dengan cepat aku menatap Itachi-_nii_. "Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada tercekat._

"_Dia akan menaiki pesawat menuju Amerika jam setengah lima nanti."_

_Seketika aku bangkit._

_Itachi-_nii_ tersenyum. "Pergilah. Kali ini dapatkan dia."_

_Aku balas tersenyum. Senyum pertamaku dua minggu terakhir. "_Arigatou_…."_

_._

_._

Aku menatap pesawat _American Airlines_ yang mulai melepaskan tangga penghubung. Itulah pesawat yang kucari-cari. Aku berlari mendekati kaca lebih tebal yang membatasi _waiting lounge _dengan lapangan penerbangan. Mataku sedikit menyipit ketika terkena cahaya matahari sore.

"Tidak," aku menggumam lirih. Tuhan, aku belum minta maaf padanya. Sama sekali.

"Tidak."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Kukuku seperti ingin menyayat kaca yang setebal sepuluh senti itu. Kakiku jatuh ketika melihat pesawat itu mulai lepas landas.

"TIDAK."

"TIDAK!" Aku menjerit keras melihat roda pesawat benar-benar tidak menyentuh tanah. Hilang. Semua kekuatanku seolah hilang. Aku terduduk di lantai. Kedua tanganku terkulai lemas. Aku mulai menangis.

"TIDAAAK!"

.

.

.

_**To be continue**_


End file.
